In general, a room lamp for a vehicle has been developed from a simple form that provides light within a vehicle to a touch type switch which can be easily manipulated in order to provide safe and comfortable driving to a driver and a passenger.
For example, the touch type switch uses capacitance and has a function that is enabled when a user's finger simply comes into contact with the touch type switch without pressing or rotating it. In the case of a room lamp installed on the overhead console of a driver's seat, a switch button (icon) for turning on or off the room lamp is formed on a surface of a lens.
However, a conventional capacitive touch method has many advantages compared to an existing manipulation method using a mechanical switch, but is problematic in that a device on which a touch is performed and a printed circuit board must be closely attached so that an air layer is not present therebetween. Accordingly, the conventional capacitive touch method has a limit to a mechanical structure and a limit to the spatial design in order to implement a function as a touch switch.
Furthermore, high cost methods for wiring between a board in which electrodes are disposed and a main board for an electrical connection between an electrode portion on which a touch is performed and the underlying board, an electrical connection using a flexible board between a touch film and a main board, and an electrical connection using a pin header soldering method between a board in which electrodes are disposed and a main board (refer to FIGS. 1 to 3) are used.